


exhale

by reservethesun (cypheraly)



Series: love sotus moons [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Beach Holidays, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun
Summary: arthit and his friends return home for a vacation away from the city, and he gets more than just playing in the sun and sand with (most of) his childhood best friends when he maybe accidentally comes out to his parents.
Relationships: Arthit Rojnapat & Type, Arthit Rojnapat/Kongpob "Kong" Suthiluck, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: love sotus moons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645819
Comments: 9
Kudos: 274





	exhale

**Author's Note:**

> eyy. so this particular fic is more of a general, friendship focused fic that takes place after kongpob has gone abroad to study. a type and arthit brotp is something i found out that i'm hella here for. tbh this fic is the main inspiration for this verse because i had been thinking about how arthit always seemed the most relaxed and carefree at the beach and maybe it was because he came from a beach town and that led to the idea of him and type being childhood friends. i'm not tagging this one with 2moons/lbc because the 2moons/lbc boys are really just referred to in this one. i've taken some liberties with arthit's parents, i don't know if this fits how they'd be but it's how they are in my story.

**_we are engineer_ **

**_  
_ ** **firecracker** : i just saw bright’s facebook post. you guys went to the beach and didn’t invite the rest of us?

**firecracker** : rude  _ @best bartender _

**best bartender** : sorry nong! it’s just some of us returning home for a while. we’ll make it up to you when we get back to the city

**kit’s ming** : maybe the rest of us should do something fun

**4** : i’m not in the city either

**kit’s ming** : what !?!?!?!? p!!!

**kit’s ming** : wait. neither is beam. what are you two up to?

**prem** : you’ve still got the rest of us

**yacht** : we’ll meet at bright’s place and make a mess of it since he’s not here to complain

**best bartender** : I WILL COME BACK TO FIGHT YOU

Arthit shook his head a little and temporarily muted the chat before setting his phone next to him on the sand. He rested his forearms on top of his knees and put his chin on top of his arms, staring out at the water and watching the familiar landscape. He could feel all of the tensions in his shoulders slowly start to fade away the longer he sat there. There was something completely relaxing about being back on the beach again. The last time Arthit had been on the beach had been during work’s retreat when Kongpob was interning. It seemed like so long ago, but also like it had only the day before at the same time. It had been an even longer time since he’d been on that particular beach. The last time had been after he graduated university. There’d been a big party with his family and the families of his friends. Type had brought Tharn and that had been very interesting. Kongpob had come with him, been introduced to his parents but only as a junior from university. There were a couple of others from Kongpob’s year that had shown up as well, so his parents hadn’t thought anything of it. Arthit had tried to tell them, but in the end he’d left it be. Kongpob hadn’t been upset - it wasn’t like he had been wholly honest with his own parents yet, either.

This particular visit home had no special reason. It was just because he and the others had decided they needed a break. They’d even managed to get Type to agree to leave Tharn back in the city. It had been incredibly difficult for him to agree, but Tharn had insisted it would be fine. Bright, Khom, Knot, and Arthit had an ongoing bet on whether Type would go home early or if Tharn would show up before the end of their vacation to surprise him. Arthit was sure it would be the later while everyone else thought Type would leave early. He looked up when someone stopped next to him and saw Type standing there for a few seconds before he sat down. “Khom is expecting us for drinks later,” he said. Arthit nodded and looked back out at the water. “It’s good to get away from the city for a bit.”

“Yeah,” replied Arthit with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and then smiled at Type. “Where’s dumb and dumber?”

“Ah, I think Bright got distracted by hitting on some of the tourists when he’s not yelling in the engineer group chat. I’m not sure where Knot is.” Type looked over his shoulder toward the line of trees behind them before he focused on the water in front of them again. “It’s weird seeing you back here.” Everything had been very different the last time the two of them really spent any time on the beach. When they’d been there for Arthit, Knot, and Bright’s joint graduation party there’d been too much going on to really talk. Type had snuck away early with Tharn, anyway. “The last time we talked here, I was still a homophobic asshole.”

“Well.” Arthit laughed, placing his hands on the sand behind him to prop himself up. “Some things haven’t changed.” He smirked a little when Type gave him a side-eyed glare. “You’re still an asshole, anyway.” 

Type scoffed and rolled his eyes but tried not to smile all the while. “You're as charming as ever.”

“Bright’s still a flirt,” Arthit offered, adding to the conversation of things that hadn’t changed about their friend group. “I think he’s got a thing for this guy he’s hired on at the bar, though.”

“No shit? Huh. Wait, the short one who’s always there?” Arthit smirked slightly as he nodded and Type just laughed as he tilted his head back so that his face caught more of the sunlight. “Who would have thought that by the time we graduated and got real adult jobs, five out of six of us would be interested in guys?” Arthit chuckled a little but didn’t have any comment on that. In high school, they had all talked a big game about girls and being interested in them. Type had his obvious reasons, though Arthit was glad that he seemed to have finally worked through them. The rest of them had just been young and stupid. They might still like girls in theory (except Khom, who had admitted to all of them that he was gay and not interested in women at all), but they weren’t the same as they had been when they’d been younger when it came to talking about it. “Hey, what ever happened to Namtan and Jay? Didn’t they go to your school? ”

Arthit sighed and then hummed an agreement with a nod of his head. “I don’t really talk to them anymore. They were fighting again the last I knew, which was back before I graduated.” Type rolled his eyes and then groaned as he lay out on the sand next to Arthit. He closed his eyes but opened them again when Arthit lay down as well. “How’s Ai’No? I haven’t had a chance to talk to him lately.”

“He’s good. Last we talked he was packing to come back. He should be in the city by the time we get back,” Type answered. He and the rest of his old football team already had plans to meet up and hang out for a while to celebrate Techno returning from traveling. Can was probably the most excited - and maybe only just a little bit because he liked when his boyfriend got jealous as he was likely to do from Can talking about Techno so much. “Speaking of those who are away. How long until Kongpob comes back?”

It was silent for a long while, Type almost expected Arthit to change the topic or just not answer at all. Avoiding his problems was a trait that they all knew he did too well sometimes. “About a year and a half. It's… difficult sometimes.”

“You miss him.” It wasn't a question. They all knew it. Even his parents, who didn't know about the relationship in the first place knew that something was bothering him. “Who would have thought you'd be the first one of us to get engaged?”

“I'm not engaged.”

Type laughed at Arthit, and grabbed his wrist in order to lift up his hand and put the ring on his finger into his line of sight. “Engaged to be engaged, then. That is what a promise ring means, you know, and judging from what you said he told you, that's exactly what it is.” Arthit looked away as Type let his hand fall back to the ground, trying to keep his face stoic though they both knew he wanted to smile. He didn't want to give Type the satisfaction of knowing that he was right.

“You’ve gone soft,” Type teased him, reaching over to poke at Arthit’s side.

“And you haven’t?”

“It’s that fucking asshole Tharn’s fault.” Type groaned as he spoke, but even the negative sounding words did very little to hide the fondness in his voice and the small smile on his face.

Arthit just laughed and nodded slightly, attempting to get more comfortable by crossing his arms underneath his head to use as a pillow. “And anyway, aren’t you the first one of us to get engaged, Mr. “I’m never going to break up with you again”?”

“Yeah…” Somehow it’s easy for Type to talk with Arthit about his relationship with Tharn. It’s easier for him in general the longer they’ve been together - not that he’d actually admit it most of the time, though, because he does have a reputation to uphold. Besides, Tharn likes him as he is. Still, there’s no hesitation talking about it with Arthit. Probably because he knows Arthit is the same as him. They both always struggled with expressing their emotions, and he’s seen the push and pull between Arthit and Kongpob which is similar to him and Tharn. He knows that even if there might be some light poking and prodding at one another, Arthit isn’t going to make fun of him like some of their other friends might. “When’s your next video chat with Kongpob?”

“Tonight. Later. He’s got a study group with some of his friends, we’re supposed to talk after.” It wasn’t the same as talking to him in person, but Arthit looked forward to their calls anyway. They had worked out a schedule for definite calls that neither one of them would back out of, and made other random calls when time was available. They had come up with the call schedule after having gone a couple of weeks without talking at all, which had led to a big fight when they finally did get a chance to talk again. Being apart wasn’t easy, but they were making it work.

Type took a deep breath and was going to say something supportive or encouraging but suddenly he was sitting up and swearing out loud as a bunch of cold water was dumped over him. It gave Arthit the head’s up enough to move before Knot managed to upend a bucket of water over him as well. Khom was laughing and just smiled innocently, though he was guilty of dumping the water, when Type glared at him. Arthit was up on his feet and grabbed the bucket that Knot was still trying to empty on him. They struggled with it until most of the water was gone and Arthit suddenly jerked upward on the bucket, causing the remaining water to splash up on Knot instead. Bright stood aside laughing at the whole thing while taking a few photos of all of them on his phone.

A few hours later, the five of them were standing around a table at one of the bars in the area, taking shots and laughing as they talked about anything and everything. Bright, of course, didn’t miss the opportunity to insist his own bar was much better. Khom introduced them to his boyfriend when the guy joined them. Type eyed him warily, but the initial tension faded after a few simple questions and Type announced he was good enough to be with their friend. Khom just smiled at him, but pushed Type away from him at the same time. They ended up getting joined by some of their old high school classmates and a few tourists they didn’t know but decided to join in on the energetic group, which led Knot and Arthit to quietly make a bet to see who Bright was going to end up going home with. They both ended up losing as Bright ended up going home alone with a promise to meet up with the four of them at lunch the next day.

Khom went home with his boyfriend, and Type said good-bye while asking for luck because he was going to try to talk to his dad about Tharn again. “Maybe wipe the body paint off first,” Knot said, gesturing to where there was glow paint still on him from the bar. Type waved him off and kept walking to his family home.

“Going to go call Kongpob?” Knot asked Arthit as the two of them walked together. Arthit’s home was before Knot’s on the walk back from the bar. Arthit nodded as he checked the time on his phone again. There was still a little while left - long enough time that he could go home and clean up some before the call. “Tell him ‘hi’ for the rest of us.”

Arthit laughed a little but said he would before he turned off onto the walkway that led up to his house. He was surprised to find that there were still lights on inside. He had figured his parents would’ve gone to bed already. “Mae, Pa, what are you still doing up?” Arthit asked her once he got into the kitchen to find both of his parents sitting up at the dining table.

“Just talking,” his mother answered. She smiled when he came over and greeted her by bending down and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She reached up and gently patted the side of his head. “We don’t always go to bed early like a couple of old people.”

“Ah, I didn’t say you were old.” Arthit chuckled with a shake of his head. “We were all up early. I figured you would have gone to bed already.”

“How are the boys?” asked his father before taking a drink of the tea sitting in front of him. As much as his parents would like to think that Arthit had come home just to visit them, they knew he’d shown up with the group of boys he’d been friends with in high school and elementary, even if he hadn’t said as much. The parents all talked and knew that their sons had come home.

  
“Fine. We all managed to get some time off and figured it was time we came home for a bit. I forgot how quiet it gets out here.” Arthit pulled his phone out of his pocket when it started to play the ringtone he would never admit that he was always waiting to hear. Kongpob was calling a little earlier than planned, but that wasn’t a problem. “I’ve got to answer this.”

“Your girlfriend?” his father teased as Arthit headed to the stairs.

“Boyfriend,” Arthit corrected out of habit. He walked away with a shake of his head at the teasing comment, missing the looks his parents were giving him. Arthit was so used to talking about Kongpob with his friends and coworkers, with people who knew and he felt comfortable with. It didn’t register to him right at that moment that his parents were not people who knew. He took the stairs two at a time to get up to his room and answer the call. He still didn’t even realize what he’d said yet. He turned on the light in his room and sat down on the bed as he answered the call.

“P’Arthit,” Kongpob greeted once the video call connected and they could see one another. “Are you having fun with your friends?”

“Yeah. I…” Arthit’s smile fell from his face and he paled some when he finally realized just what he’d said to his parents in his haste to leave the room. It took him several seconds to realize that Kongpob was asking him what was wrong. “I think I just came out to my parents.”

“What?”

“I just… Pa was teasing me about my girlfriend calling and I corrected him. Then I came upstairs.” Arthit had been staring blankly off to the side but when he finally looked at his phone, he saw Kongpob sitting there with a smile on his face, looking like he was trying not to laugh. “Kongpob!”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I just… You would drop that bomb and walk away.” The smile on Kongpob’s face was incredibly fond and almost masked the tiredness otherwise evident in his features. “I’m sorry I’m not there.” He had wanted to be there when Arthit told his parents. They had talked about it, about visiting them when Kongpob had a chance to come home for a few days. He was hopeful that Arthit’s parents weren’t going to have a negative reaction to any of it considering there weren’t any obvious signs of yelling or anger from the background that he could hear. Arthit seemed to just be staring off in the distance again, not really focusing on the phone or what Kongpob was saying as he tried to reassure Arthit that it would be okay. “P’ Ai-Oon?”

He was a few seconds away from messaging Bright or Knot and telling them that they should go check on Arthit for him, but his boyfriend seemed to come back to the present situation and ran his free hand through his hair. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I think I should cut this short and go talk to them.”

“That’s okay, Phi.” Kongpob smiled reassuringly. It took everything in him to not get up and go find a way to get to his boyfriend’s side as soon as he could. “Message me later to tell me how things go?”

Arthit nodded with a hum of agreement before they said their goodbyes and he ended the call. He continued to sit there for a few minutes longer, idly running his hands back and forth over his jeans. With a heavy breath, Arthit got up and made his way back downstairs to the kitchen. The light was still on, but when he entered the room, only his mother was still there. She was busying herself by cleaning up the counters that didn’t need cleaning. “Mae?” Arthit spoke hesitantly, slowly continuing to walk over toward her as she turned to look at him. “Where is Pa?”

“He went to bed,” she answered as she placed the washcloth she was using to wipe down the counter into the sink. She gestured toward the table, indicating that she wanted Arthit to sit down, so he nodded and did so. He watched as she grabbed a cup of tea he hadn’t noticed sitting on the counter and she came to sit in a chair at the side neighboring where he was. “So. A boyfriend?” Arthit sat there picking at a string on the hem of his shirt, hesitating for several seconds before he hummed his agreement with a nod. “You’re gay?”

“I like both.” It was the first time he’d ever actually admitted that much aloud. He knew he loved Kongpob, and he wasn’t afraid to say as much. Well, he’d been terrified to tell his parents, but in general… he didn’t care who knew. What his sexuality was, however, wasn’t something that he had actively talked about as it had taken him a long time to actually come to terms and realize. For so long, he didn’t really focus on anything else other than the fact that he had feelings for Kongpob. “But I am with a man, yes.” His mother nodded a few times and then took a drink of her tea. 

“For how long?”

“Too long.” Arthit answered without thinking, almost wincing at his own words because he knew it sounded bad. If Kongpob had heard, he would have just laughed about it, knowing that it was a flimsy attempt at saving face and trying to keep from letting his fondness show. “About.. about four years now.” 

“Four years.” She stared at him for several long seconds before taking another drink of her tea. 

He nodded a couple of times, staring down at his hands until he looked up to see if he could read her expressions. He had no idea what she was thinking or feeling and it put him on edge a lot more than he liked. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t think that you could.” His mother’s response made Arthit stare blankly at her for several seconds before asking for clarification. He wasn’t sure he had heard her correctly, or maybe he had misunderstood. She sighed and placed her tea down on top of the table. “Arthit. You are our son. Your father and I both love you. All we’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. If there was ever anything we have done that made you think you couldn’t tell us, that we wouldn’t be happy for you… then we should be the ones apologizing, not you.”

“Pa isn’t mad?”

She shook her head with a soft smile. “Not with you, anyway. He’s mad at himself.” She reached over and placed a hand on the side of Arthit’s face, smiling again when he leaned into the touch for a moment. “Four years. Did you know before then?”

Arthit shook his head at the question. “No. It was… I didn’t expect it.” With years of thinking everything over, he had realized that a part of his hesitation to admit that he was ever attracted to guys was because of Type’s outright hatred of men who liked men. So throughout high school and into university, he never considered it a possibility. Even after Type had his opinions changed, Arthit hadn’t thought anything of it until that loud, annoying junior stood up and told him he’d make him his wife. That had just been the beginning, honestly.

“Can we meet him?”

“You already have.”

“Not one of those hooligans you’ve been friends with forever, is it?” Arthit’s father asked as he came into the room. He waved off his wife’s concern as she asked him if he was okay considering she’d assumed he’d fallen asleep already. She hadn’t realized that he had been in the other room listening, trying to find the right time to come into the conversation once he realized Arthit had come back downstairs.

The question alone made Arthit laugh and pull a face. “No. That’s just… gross. No. No way,” he answered. The disgusted look on his face wasn’t one that people were unfamiliar with, but it was more of a legitimate expression than the one that he made when Kongpob was being unnecessarily gross again. “No, it’s… at my graduation party there was-”

“Kongpob.” Arthit was taken aback by his father’s statement and took a second to see if his boyfriend was somehow actually there as a reason for the sudden statement. It made both of his parents laugh, and his dad seemed rather smug with his assumption. “It makes sense. You talk about him more than your other friends.”

“I do not! I…” Arthit’s argument faded away because of the look his parents shared with one another. “Okay, maybe I do.”

“And you’ve been upset since he went to study… wherever it was you said he went.” They hadn’t quite put together that was why Arthit was upset, but while his father had been in the other room thinking everything over and listening to him talk, all the pieces easily added together. “I hope you know we expect to meet him -  _ officially  _ \- when we can.”

“He would love that.” Arthit would love it, too. He hadn’t expected this outcome. He didn’t think that his dad would have been as upset as Type’s father, but he hadn’t expected the complete acceptance, either. It made his hesitations and fears seem ridiculous, and Arthit couldn’t keep himself from laughing smally at the entire situation. It all felt rather surreal, and like a weight was lifted off of his chest that he hadn’t quite realized was there to begin with.

The rest of the vacation seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Before any of them knew it, it was their last night and the five of them were gathered on the beach with some lights, drinks, and food. The sun was still in the process of setting when Bright suddenly shouted that Tharn was going to have to pay for him losing the bet, making them all turn to see that Tharn was walking over toward them. Arthit just smirked and took a drink out of the bottle in his hand. “You had a bet on us?” Type snapped, glaring at all of them as the others handed their money to Arthit.

“You! Did you call Tharn and tell him to come?” Bright accused him as he handed over his own money, poking Arthit on the shoulder. Arthit insisted that he hadn’t while Tharn acted like he had no idea what they were talking about. (Later, Type didn’t say anything when he noticed Arthit secretly give half the money to Tharn. He wasn’t exactly upset with the outcome of having his boyfriend around.)

“Next time we come, we should bring everyone,” suggested Knot.

“Wait, wait. Who is everyone?” Bright sat up from where he’d been sprawled out on the ground, looking up at the darkened sky. “Like…  _ everyone  _ everyone?” After all, they were in several different group chats and had a few overlapping friend groups due to relationships and long term friendships. Bright narrowed his eyes a little as he turned to look at the lights from the businesses that made up their hometown. “Do you think that this place could handle that?”

“My phone can’t even handle it,” grumbled Arthit. He was scowling though he didn’t exactly mind the idea of all their friends coming to visit. At the same time, though… there were so many of them that Arthit wasn’t sure that he would be able to survive, let alone the town.

“You might have to step in and keep everyone in line, Mr. Head Hazer,” Knot teased him, giving him a mock salute that just made Arthit roll his eyes and shake his head before taking another drink to hide the smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everyone for reading this!
> 
> in the chat at the beginning "firecracker" is ae (he was named by bright), "best bartender" is bright, and the others are pretty obvious. prem and yacht refused to let bright give them dumb nicknames, though, which is why theirs is just their names.
> 
> also i remembered while writing this that techno and type have known one another since high school, so he's gotten thrown in with that group of friends and will make an appearance eventually.


End file.
